


life could be so simple (you never fail to complicate it)

by symphony7inAmajor



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Collars, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, just VERY horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphony7inAmajor/pseuds/symphony7inAmajor
Summary: Nikolaj looks in the box. He looks at Patrik. He looks back in the box. Back at Patrik.“Is this a joke or something?”(of course it's not.)
Relationships: Nikolaj Ehlers/Patrik Laine
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	life could be so simple (you never fail to complicate it)

**Author's Note:**

> nobody look at me. brought to you by yesterday morning's horny nonsense on jets twitter, up to but not excluding:
> 
> -patrik big  
-manhandling  
-nikolaj loud  
-collars  
-uh?? other stuff probably. 
> 
> so miranda sent me the link to the inspiration of this fic. anyway link nsfw: [the pink leathers](https://www.etsy.com/ca/listing/691128222/luxury-bdsm-set-premium-restraints?ref=landingpage_similar_listing_top-5&frs=1)
> 
> title from "blame it on the girls" by mika

Nikolaj looks in the box. He looks at Patrik. He looks back in the box. Back at Patrik.

“Is this a joke or something?” he asks after a long silence.

“No,” Patrik answers. His voice is mild, but there’s a mischievous light in his eyes and his lips are twitching like he’s trying not to laugh. 

A hot flush spreads across the back of Nikolaj’s neck and he ducks his head to stare at the contents once again. There are so many straps and buckles, he’s not really sure where to start. He reaches in and pulls something out at random.

“Like,” he says, “what’s this supposed to be?” 

_ This _is a small, pale pink leather cuff. There are adjustable straps on it and the buckles are gold. There’s a small loop attached that makes Nikolaj’s heart beat faster when he thinks about what it could be for.

“That’s for your ankle,” Patrik says easily, casually.

Meanwhile, Nikolaj has to drop the cuff back into the box and press his palms to his burning cheeks. And—okay, it’s not as if they’ve never done, like, bondage before or whatever. There’s a pair of handcuffs in the drawer of their nightstand to prove it. _ Everybody _ uses handcuffs, though, and even if Nikolaj maybe likes them a little too much, he’s never thought about anything like this before.

Patrik has, apparently. Patrik, who is watching his face carefully despite his amused expression, like he’s making sure Nikolaj isn’t going to freak out.

The weight of his gaze makes Nikolaj shiver and he has to look away. Unfortunately, that brings his attention back to the box in his lap. He takes a deep breath and upends it on the floor in front of him.

A pile of pink leather and gold buckles faces him and he has no idea where to start. There’s a squirmy feeling in his belly. Nervousness, maybe, but not quite—_anticipation. _ “Patrik,” he says in a small voice, and Patrik is kneeling beside him in seconds. Nikolaj curls his fingers around Patrik’s wrist, hoping his steady pulse will calm his racing heart.

No luck.

“Nikolaj?” Patrik says. The teasing is gone and his voice is even and slow. “I can return this, it’s okay—”

“No,” Nikolaj blurts. He picks something up blindly, the leather cool against his fingers. “I want—explain it to me.”

Patrik wraps his free hand around Nikolaj’s, startling him into looking down. Patrik settles behind him and kisses below his ear in a reassuring gesture. “This,” he murmurs, “is the collar.”

Nikolaj giggles a little hysterically. “I know everyone says you’re possessive, but Jesus, Patty—”

Patrik ignores him and sets the—the _ collar _ aside. He leans forward to reach into the pile, tipping Nikolaj forward enough that he has to work not to faceplant despite his crossed legs. Patrik holds up one of the gold clasps. “These can attach the cuffs to each other,” he says. “The nice thing about these is that you don’t have to be tied _ to _ anything—it’s all you."

“Oh,” Nikolaj squeaks. He swallows past the dryness in his throat.

Besides the collar and ankle cuffs, there are wrist cuffs and thigh cuffs, and something that looks almost like a corset with several creatively placed loops. Then Patrik holds up the last thing.

“No,” Nikolaj blurts.

Patrik laughs softly, a warm puff of air against Nikolaj’s ear. “No leash?” he asks, teasing.

“No leash,” Nikolaj says firmly.

“Okay,” Patrik agrees, tossing it back in the box.

Still, though. Nikolaj can’t help his eyes from tracking its flight.

“So,” Nikolaj starts. He winces and clears his throat, his voice already shaky. “So when do you want to use them?”

“Mm,” Patrik hums thoughtfully. He slides a hand over the front of Nikolaj’s sweats. “Not today, I think. We can talk about it more tomorrow.” 

Nikolaj whines as Patrik pulls him into his lap and slips a hand into his sweats, jerking him off right there on the living room floor. When Nikolaj comes with a soft cry, Patrik shoves him onto the carpet and pushes his shirt up so he can jerk off onto his stomach. Nikolaj drags his fingertips through it and stares up at Patrik while he licks it off his fingers.

For a long moment, Patrik stares down at him with burning eyes. Nikolaj slides his fingers into his mouth and hollows his cheeks, not breaking eye contact no matter how hot his face feels.

Nikolaj gasps when Patrik grabs the front of his shirt to pull him upright, and he lets Patrik drag him to the bedroom. They tumble into bed and Patrik kisses him, shoving a thigh between his legs.

Patrik grabs Nikolaj’s ass and pulls him closer, and then Nikolaj doesn’t really think about anything anymore.

The rest of the day is kind of… strange. Not between them, but when Nikolaj finally drags himself out of bed to make dinner, Patrik is tidying up the messy pile of pink leather. He hears Nikolaj come in and grins at him crookedly.

“Shut up,” Nikolaj mumbles, blushing, and he hurries to get to the kitchen. At least Patrik won’t try to start anything while Nikolaj is working with sharp knives and hot stoves.

He watches Nikolaj with considering eyes while they eat, and Nikolaj keeps his eyes fixed on his plate. His bright red ears spoil any sense of dignity and he takes the empty dishes despite Patrik’s insistence that he’d do it.

The danger of breaking dishes doesn’t worry Patrik like knives, apparently, because Nikolaj is cleaning a glass when Patrik sidles up behind him and wraps his arms around Nikolaj’s waist. He kisses the side of Nikolaj’s neck, then digs his teeth in a little bit to make him whine. 

“You’re always so good,” Patrik murmurs, and while that might be a pretty egregious lie, Nikolaj _ really _ likes to hear it. Patrik knows it. “You’re going to look so pretty, all in pink for me,” Patrik continues. Nikolaj shudders, setting the glass into the sink with shaking hands. “All _ mine.” _

Usually, Nikolaj likes to make fun of the way Patrik gets so possessive, no matter how much they both know he likes it. Today, he leans back against Patrik’s chest and tips his head onto Patrik’s shoulder. He closes his eyes, his chest rising and falling too fast. The image of the stupid pink collar rises in his mind and he can’t stop himself from imagining what it’ll feel like around his neck.

“Niky,” Patrik murmurs, “tell me.” His thumbs dig into Nikolaj’s hips, making him whine through his teeth.

Nikolaj’s fingers slip over Patrik’s hands, still wet with dish soap. “Yours,” he says, shivering when Patrik kisses the shell of his ear and nips at it gently. “Patrik—”

It takes some maneuvering, but Nikolaj manages to turn in the circle of Patrik’s arms so they’re facing each other. They kiss, messy, and Nikolaj scrapes his teeth over Patrik’s lower lip before he drops to his knees and sucks him off right there in the kitchen. Patrik braces one hand on the edge of the counter, his other hand tangled in Nikolaj’s hair. 

Nikolaj lets Patrik fuck his mouth, keeping his own hands fisted in his sweats until Patrik comes. He pulls Nikolaj upright and pins him against the counter, pushing a leg between Nikolaj’s and raising an eyebrow.

_ Oh. _

Nikolaj’s face burns as he rolls his hips down against Patrik’s thigh. He can’t get any leverage, not with Patrik’s hands tight on his wrists, but Patrik presses closer. Nikolaj chokes on his moan and shakes as he comes in his sweats. 

His legs are unsteady and he slumps against the counter, trying to catch his breath. Patrik murmurs something in quiet Finnish and gathers Nikolaj into his arms. He half-carries Nikolaj to the bathroom and helps him strip out of his gross clothes. 

Nikolaj leans against Patrik once they’re in the shower, his eyes shut while Patrik massages shampoo into his hair. 

After drying off, Patrik bundles him into bed and kisses his forehead. “I’m going to finish your dishes,” he says, smiling crookedly. 

Nikolaj swats at him ineffectively, snuggling deeper into the blankets and ignoring Patrik’s laugh. 

He’s on the precipice of sleep when Patrik comes back and slides into bed behind him. Nikolaj rolls over and tucks himself into Patrik’s side, curling a loose fist into Patrik’s shirt. 

“Night, Patty,” he mumbles into Patrik’s shoulder. “Love you.” 

He’s asleep before he can hear Patrik’s response.

The next day is—well. It’s normal, at least on the outside. 

They have breakfast together and play video games for a couple hours. Nikolaj gets tired of Patrik beating him every time and climbs into his lap to distract him with some making out. Patrik doesn’t seem to mind very much.

Patrik drives them downtown and they get some groceries before having lunch. Nikolaj hooks their ankles together and smiles at Patrik.

Despite the appearance of normalcy, Nikolaj keeps thinking about the box that Patrik put in the closet and butterflies flutter in his stomach. He catches Patrik watching him a lot, eyes hot on Nikolaj’s throat, his mouth, his hair.

Nikolaj has to look away every time, face flushed. He doesn’t really want to get a boner in public.

He watches Patrik while they drive home, and Patrik watches the roads. He studies Patrik’s hands on the steering wheel, his long fingers and short nails, then shifts his gaze to Patrik’s thighs.

He remembers what happened yesterday and his breath stutters. He has to look out the window for the rest of the drive.

When they get back to their place, the first thing Patrik does is sit down at the table with Nikolaj across from him. Nikolaj twists his fingers together nervously, releasing a breath when Patrik takes his hands. Patrik rubs his thumbs over Nikolaj’s knuckles and, slowly, Nikolaj relaxes.

“Do we need, like, a safeword?” Nikolaj blurts. He ducks his head at the startled look on Patrik’s face.

“You tell me to stop and I’ll stop,” Patrik says, squeezing Nikolaj’s fingers. “Tell me to slow down and I’ll slow down. I won’t do anything we haven’t already done, okay?”

Nikolaj nods. “Okay,” he agrees. “Can we—now?” Talking about it makes him feel hot, like there’s something molten just under his skin. He wants—he just _ wants. _

Patrik grins, lopsided and crooked, and slips his hands out of Nikolaj’s. “Come on,” he says.

It’s not really like anything they’ve done before. Nikolaj stands near the bed, fiddling with the hem of his shirt until Patrik gets him to lift his arms so he can pull the shirt off. Goosebumps rise on Nikolaj’s arms even though the room is relatively warm.

Patrik circles behind him and drops a kiss to his bare shoulder. Nikolaj twitches a little, then Patrik reaches around to undo his jeans and push them down his legs along with his underwear. Nikolaj steps out of them and he’s totally naked. 

Patrik’s still fully dressed and that realization makes him shiver. Patrik slides his hands up Nikolaj’s sides and presses his fingertips between Nikolaj’s ribs before he steps away again.

Nikolaj is facing the bed and he doesn’t turn around when he hears Patrik rummaging around in the closet for the box. He closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing.

“Nikolaj,” Patrik says, soft, and he touches Nikolaj’s wrist.

Nikolaj nods quickly and doesn’t open his eyes while Patrik slides the first cuff around his wrist. He doesn’t think he can handle meeting Patrik’s eyes like this. Patrik tightens the cuff and buckles it, tight enough that it won’t slip but not so tight that it hurts. 

Tight enough that Nikolaj can’t really focus on anything else.

“Good?” Patrik asks. “It’s okay?”

“Yeah,” Nikolaj says, and his voice is faint and wavering.

“Good,” Patrik murmurs. He attaches the second wrist cuff.

While he gets the next thing, Nikolaj looks down at his hands, the pink cuffs around his wrists. His pulse thuds in his ears. 

Patrik kneels to put the ankle cuffs on him, and that—Nikolaj has had handcuffs on before, so the feeling isn’t new, but the cuffs on his ankles certainly are. He shivers when Patrik finishes buckling the second one and Patrik rubs the inside of his knee reassuringly.

“You’re doing so well,” Patrik tells him. His hands are so _ warm. _

The thigh cuffs are tight, strapped on just below his ass. The cuffs on his wrists and ankles are impossible to ignore, but the ones around his thighs catch his attention every time he shifts his weight.

Patrik stands in front of him to buckle the belt-like part around his waist. Nikolaj stares at his face, mouth dry. Patrik’s eyes are focused on the straps and he tightens it enough to make Nikolaj’s breathing hitch. His eyes flick up to Nikolaj’s face.

“Okay?” 

It’s not tight enough to restrict his breathing, which Nikolaj almost wishes it were, but he nods.

The collar goes on last. Obviously. Patrik is many things, but _ unpredictable _ he is not. The collar buckles at the front and Patrik’s fingers brush against the skin of his throat while he secures it.

“There,” Patrik breathes. He steps back from Nikolaj to look at him properly.

Nikolaj whines and sways forward a little bit, missing Patrik’s warmth. Patrik doesn’t laugh at him for it, just sucking in a sharp breath before stepping close again. He curls a finger into the loop at the front of the collar—the loop for the stupid leash—and pulls.

There’s not that much coaxing needed for Nikolaj to step close to Patrik. He feels trembly and unsteady, but he settles when Patrik rests his hands on his hips.

“You look so pretty,” Patrik says. “You’re perfect.” 

Nikolaj looks away, blushing. Patrik cups his cheek until Nikolaj meets his gaze again.

“There you are,” he says, and he kisses Nikolaj. 

His lips muffle Nikolaj’s moan. Nikolaj takes advantage of the fact that he can still move and clutches desperately at Patrik. His fingers slip over Patrik’s chest and shoulders, and he clings to the back of his shirt in an attempt to pull him closer. 

“Patrik,” he gasps between kisses, “Patrik, Pa—” He loses his breath when Patrik heaves him onto the bed. He watches as Patrik undresses quickly and efficiently before grabbing the clasps. 

Nikolaj’s heart races. 

“Niky,” Patrik says, crawling up the bed to hover over Nikolaj, “how do you want this?”

Nikolaj can’t really think straight right now. His head is swimming and he’s shivering with how turned on he is. “I don’t know,” he says, his voice breaking. “I can’t—I can’t _ think _ right now, Patrik, please, I—”

Patrik hushes him and presses a palm over his heart. Nikolaj swallows hard, embarrassed that Patrik can feel his heart racing. “Do you trust me?” Patrik asks. 

Nikolaj closes his hand around Patrik’s, their fingers tangled together over his heart. “Always,” he whispers. He closes his eyes when Patrik kisses him gently. 

Before pulling away, Patrik brushes kisses over his eyelids and his cheekbones. Nikolaj giggles, high pitched and a little nervous. 

Then Patrik moves away and Nikolaj hears the clinking of metal as Patrik picks up one of the clasps. 

The first clasps secure Nikolaj’s wrists to his waist. He can barely move his arms back and forth. 

The next clasp Patrik uses requires him to push Nikolaj’s leg up to attach the front of the thigh cuff to his waist, then he bends Nikolaj’s knee to attach his ankle to the back of his thigh cuff. He does the same thing on Nikolaj’s other leg. 

Nikolaj really can’t move when Patrik’s done. His legs are drawn up and bent at the knees, and his arms are secured to his sides. He’s going to be awfully stiff after this, he thinks deliriously. 

Patrik rubs his inner thigh before digging his fingers in hard enough that Nikolaj moans.

Carefully, Patrik traces his fingers along the edge of Nikolaj’s collar. He slips a finger underneath it. It’s a tight fit and Nikolaj’s breathing wheezes as the collar tightens around his neck.

Patrik settles between his legs, on his knees and holding himself up with a hand planted in the mattress beside Nikolaj’s head. He releases Nikolaj’s collar to squeeze the base of his throat lightly before tracing his fingertips down Nikolaj’s chest. He tugs at the leather at Nikolaj’s waist with a smirk, then his hand is on Nikolaj’s cock.

At the first touch of his hand, Nikolaj’s mouth falls open and he makes a punched out noise. He can’t rock up the way he wants to, not without anything to brace himself against. His hands spasm, wrists tugging uselessly at his bonds.

Patrik strokes him slowly, his hand loose, but Nikolaj feels like he’s been on edge for hours—which he kind of has. It doesn’t take long for heat to coil in the base of his spine, trying to twist his hips into Patrik’s grip without tipping over.

He notices dimly that he’s babbling, many of his words not in English. Patrik’s eyes are on his face, his eyes wide and dark. 

“Nik,” he says, and he takes his hand away.

Nikolaj chokes on a sob, dropping his head back and digging his teeth into his lower lip. “Please,” he says, “please.” He wants to wrap his legs around Patrik’s waist and pull him closer, wants to get his hands in Patrik’s hair so he can pull him down to kiss him, but he can’t _ move. _ He has to wait for Patrik to decide what he’s going to do.

Still, he knows Patrik won’t leave him hanging—he’ll just tease him for a little while. 

“What do you want?” Patrik asks. His thumb rubs circles at the crease of Nikolaj’s thigh, the touch making him burn.

“I—I want—” Nikolaj wants Patrik’s fingers, he wants his mouth, wants his dick, he doesn’t _ know. _ He says all this, the words spilling out of him too fast. 

Patrik knows what he means, though. Patrik _ always _ knows. 

Nikolaj can’t do anything but let Patrik turn him onto his front. It relieves his legs a little, being propped on his knees, but he can’t hold himself up properly and ends up with his chest and shoulders pressed into the mattress. He turns his head so he can breathe, mouth open as he pants into the sheets.

Patrik runs a palm up the back of his thigh. Nikolaj feels like there’s electricity under his skin and he trembles under Patrik’s hands. His fingers flex around nothing and he digs his nails into his palms.

One of Patrik’s hands stays on his hip while he leans over to the nightstand to grab the lube. He drops it beside Nikolaj, rubs a rough hand over his lower back, then he spreads Nikolaj open and licks over his hole. 

Nikolaj cries out, arms jerking against his restraints as Patrik eats him out without letting up. He can’t rub against anything, not when he can’t move his hips, so all he can do is take what Patrik gives him. 

“Patrik,” he gasps, heat building in his belly, “Patrik, I’m—I’m gonna—” He sobs when Patrik pulls away immediately, hooking his fingers under the cuff around his thigh while Nikolaj tries to breathe. 

“You good?” Patrik asks.

It takes Nikolaj a minute to parse what he said, thinking made difficult through the fog in his head. “Uh huh,” he says, cheek rubbing the sheets as he nods.

“Cool,” Patrik says, and then he starts again. 

Nikolaj is loud—too loud, probably, but they have good soundproofing and Patrik likes it when he’s noisy. Patrik waits until he’s nearly crying before he backs off to slick his fingers.

Nikolaj shivers at the first touch of Patrik’s fingers to his hole, the arch of his back pulling at his restraints and limiting how much he can push back. Patrik doesn’t leave him hanging at least, slipping one finger in and barely giving Nikolaj a chance to get used to it before adding a second.

Someone is whining, long, drawn-out sounds, and Nikolaj realizes that it’s him. “Patty,” he slurs, “I—” His voice cuts off with a broken cry when Patrik curls his fingers against his prostate.

“Look at you,” Patrik says, his voice quiet and awed. His free hand rubs at the jut of Nikolaj’s hip. “You’re so pretty, so good for me, fuck—” Patrik breaks off to lean up and kiss Nikolaj’s shoulder blade. Meanwhile, he pushes a third finger into Nikolaj.

Patrik fucks Nikolaj with his fingers, curling and spreading his fingers while Nikolaj shudders and pulls at his restraints. Now that he’s started talking, he won’t _ stop, _ either. 

Mostly, Patrik tells him how pretty he is, how good he is, how the pink leather looks against his blush. Patrik’s awfully possessive though, so he doesn’t stop there. 

“You’re mine,” Patrik says, his voice a little strained. That’s one of the only signs Nikolaj can detect that this is affecting Patrik as much as himself, because his eyes are squeezed shut. “You belong to me, don’t you.” It’s not a question.

“I do,” Nikolaj sobs, too loud, “I do, I do, please can you—fu-_uck.” _

Patrik has pressed his fingers right into Nikolaj’s prostate and is rubbing it slowly. It’s so much—too much, almost, but Nikolaj couldn’t pull away even if he wanted to. Patrik doesn’t do it for long and he pulls his fingers all the way out after a moment. 

Nikolaj shakes while Patrik gets the lube, feeling vulnerable and open but not in a way that makes him feel like hiding. His head feels kind of fuzzy and he relaxes into the bonds. He doesn’t feel like pulling anymore. Patrik will take care of him. 

Patrik’s hands are bruising tight around his hips when he pushes in. Nikolaj’s knees slip on the sheets and the inside of his thighs burn with the stretch. He moans, soft and ending on a whine. Patrik bites off a groan when his hips are finally flush with Nikolaj’s ass. 

Flexing his fingers, Nikolaj takes a deep breath to get used to the feeling of Patrik’s dick inside him. Patrik reaches down and grabs a handful of his hair, pulling hard enough that Nikolaj groans. His other hand catches Nikolaj’s shoulder and he pulls Nikolaj up until he’s in Patrik’s lap.

He hardly has better leverage like this, but he rocks down as best he can and squeezes around Patrik’s cock. He lets his head fall against Patrik’s shoulder, his eyes slipping shut and his mouth falling open on a moan. Patrik’s hips twitch up, just enough for Nikolaj to feel it before he still himself again. 

Patrik kisses the side of Nikolaj’s neck, just above his collar, then bites down and leaves a mark on his bare skin. Patrik has one arm wrapped around Nikolaj to hold him up, his hand flat on Nikolaj’s chest and right over his heart.

His other hand curls around Nikolaj’s throat. 

There’s no way he doesn’t miss the way Nikolaj’s heartbeat quickens or the sharp breath he sucks in. 

Patrik’s grip tightens and he rolls his hips up into Nikolaj. 

The sound Nikolaj makes is a little hoarse because of the hold Patrik has on his throat, but Patrik curses, mutters something about how hot it is when he’s loud, and thrusts into him again. 

Normally when they fuck in this position, Nikolaj can get some leverage and rock back onto Patrik’s thrusts. Now, all he can do is clench his hands into fists by his sides and let Patrik take what he wants. 

Patrik’s hand is tight around his throat, pressing the leather collar against his skin until Nikolaj is certain it’s going to leave a mark. He feels dizzy and it’s not just because he’s having trouble breathing.

Eventually, Patrik tips him back onto his front. He’s careful not to slip out, pulling Nikolaj back against him with an iron grip on his waist.

Then he _ really _ goes for it.

Nikolaj has to turn his face to the side to breathe but every time Patrik fucks into him, he loses his breath anyway. 

His awareness narrows to the feeling of Patrik’s hands on his hips, the drag of Patrik’s cock inside him, the heat coiling in his belly. 

Shocks of pleasure spark up Nikolaj’s spine when Patrik shifts his angle to thrust against his prostate. 

Nikolaj has lost all his languages now, everything jumbled and scrambled in his brain. Patrik’s stopped talking as much, too, focusing on the task of making Nikolaj fall apart as best he knows how. Nikolaj writhes as much as he can, trying to get Patrik to go deeper, harder, faster, making soft little _ ah ah ah _ noises into the sheets.

Patrik hooks two fingers into the back of his collar and _ pulls, _just a little, but it’s enough.

Nikolaj comes with a cry, turning his face into the sheets to muffle his noises. 

“Fuck—” Patrik chokes behind him, his hips stuttering as he fucks Nikolaj through his own orgasm. 

They stay like that for a moment, breathing hard, then Patrik pulls out slowly. Nikolaj shudders at the feeling of Patrik’s come leaking out of him. He doesn’t know if he’ll ever get used to the weird-hot sensation of _ that. _

As soon as Patrik collects himself enough to perform fine motor functions, he undoes the clasps at Nikolaj’s wrists and waist, then frees his legs.

Nikolaj moans softly at the ache when Patrik helps him stretch out his limbs. Patrik kisses him as he undoes the piece at his waist and drops it on the floor with the clasps. He works his way up from Nikolaj’s ankles after that, pressing a gentle kiss to each pulse point when he undoes the wrist cuffs. 

Then he gets to the collar.

“Wait,” Nikolaj blurts. 

Patrik’s fingers freeze at the buckle and he stares down at Nikolaj. His sweaty blond hair falls over his forehead and his face is flushed. Nikolaj reaches up to him with a stiff arm to push the hair out of his eyes. 

“Leave it,” he whispers, “just for a little while.” His voice is ragged, raw from his tears and—everything else.

“Oh,” Patrik says, his pupils blown and his mouth curved in surprise.

While Patrik disappears to the bathroom to get stuff to clean them up, Nikolaj closes his eyes and curls two fingers into the loop at the front of the collar. He shivers when a damp cloth wipes over his stomach and between his aching thighs, but he doesn’t open his eyes.

Patrik lies next to him and gathers him into his arms. “Hey,” he murmurs, “we should clean up properly. I can run a bath if you want.”

Nikolaj tucks himself closer against Patrik and rests his head under Patrik’s chin. “Soon,” he says. “For now, just. Hold me?” There’s still something wobbly and unsteady in his chest. He doesn’t want Patrik to go away.

“Yeah,” Patrik says, his arms tightening around Nikolaj. “I’ve got you, Niky.” 

He always does.

**Author's Note:**

> [moves to the appalachians, never to be seen again]
> 
> i literally. i'm so embarrassed. kill me.
> 
> [tumblr](https://symphony7inamajor.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/symphony7inAmaj)


End file.
